Pain
by DarkArtist1080
Summary: The nameless Warrior of Light has been taken hostage by his own nemesis, Garland. His weak body alluring for the metal-clad warrior of Chaos. Maybe too alluring for his own good.


I'm not a huge yaoi fan to go into detail about...yeah. :/ Sorry if I disappoint some of you more pervy people but I can't seem to write it as I feel uncomfortable. :3 But I am a little fan of WoL/Garland. It's cute. ^3^

But remember, my darlings~ I do not own Dissidia, WoL or Garland. If I did, the Duodecim may have been a sequel rather than a prequel

* * *

><p>Shackles clasped tightly around the wrists of the young warrior, his sleeping form limp and powerless within the darkness of the small dank room. It was almost like nothing could have awoken him from the peaceful serenity and security of sleep, or so he thought. The heel of a boot heavily collided with the warrior's face, earning a blood-curdling scream of pain from the Warrior of Light. Yes, Garland had been the one to disturb him and the only darkness he adored: The darkness of sleep. A smirk was hidden beneath the large helm, the breathing holes fogging up from the uproar of laughter rising from his throat. "So you finally wake, Warrior..." He mused, grabbing a wooden stool in the corner of the room, surprised that it held his and the armour's weight as he seated himself upon it. The Warrior, beaded with sweat and blood from his bleeding nose, scowled at his armour-clad rival, spitting crimson liquid from his mouth onto the boot that had kicked him. His silver hair was stained with dirt and blood, as well as his chest plate that lay beside him...wait what!<p>

Looking down at himself, he noticed that his armour AND his shirt had been ripped from his torso. The fabric that had been his undershirt was in tatters, shredded and stained. It could have easily been mistook for a wash cloth. Gazing weakly upwards at his captor, his voice called out, barely audibly. "Garland...Where am…I?" He managed to splutter, blood dripping from his gaping, numb mouth. Garland laughed again as the youth struggled weakly at the thick metal chains. He had to admit, the semi-naked Warrior of Light, held and bound by the chains, beaten and bloody was indeed an irresistable sight to behold, and Garland could not let this opportunity go to waste. The innocence was still presnt within the determined eyes of the youth and Garland just wante to rip it from his body. The very thought of staring into the deep hollow eyes of a curled up Warrior of Light was enough to send shivers up along is spine, let alone an erection rise slowly within his armour. A grubnt passed his lips as he shot his gaze down to the warrior, who was tardishly pulling at the chains, only to yelp slightly as he cut his wrist on a sharp splinter of metal. Garland's hands shook with anxiety as he slowly rose from the stool and made his way forward, crashing his metal-clad hands onto the youth's shoulder's, pushing him back to the wall.

A small whimper escaped the warrior's mouth as he collided with the stone wall behind him, an even louder groan was released as a hand tightly clenched in his stained silver hair."You are nothing, Light Warrior...Are you sick of feeling so numb, only used by the Gods as a tool? You are not the only one." Garland purred, removing the front of his helm to reveal his face. At first, the silver-haired warrior had never given second thought to what was idden underneath the mask. And now that he was in plain sight, he was astounded. Dark grey hair, tangled and scraggly from being inside a metal container for so long and deep purple eyes that danced with mischief and lust, which made the warrior shudder. He gulped loudly, sweating an awful lot more than he had done before, for the very look Garland was giving him was a terrifying sight. For the first tiome, the warrior was without chivalry. Without bravery. Without friends...

A small smack to the head by a metal hand brought the young warrior back to the sad reality he had brought upon himself. If only he had listened to Cosmos and ought about hs actions before walking blindly into a trap. He sighed heavily, then gasped as his exhale gave a staggering amount of agony."Garland! What have...you done..to...me?" He yelled, or somewhere close to that. Garland only smirked and placed a foot by his chest, pushing a rib into his body. It was broken. Or at least, now it was, and the Warrior of Light was in even more pain that he'd thought possible. He lay himself as far as he could, his back settling a few inches above the ground as he writhed in pain, struggling with all his might to release himself from the chains that bound his wrists that were bleeding heavily. Garland let out a shrill cackle, almost befitting Ultimecia, and as he stood there, the unamed warrior lay perfctly still in order to subside the pain in his chest. "Aww...did that hurt you, Warrior? Too bad. There will be a lot more pain than that once I am finished with you." He growled sensually, almost like a purr. "I am glad we found you all alone. Do you have no comrades to assist you?" Garland pulled a small smirk to his lips, watching the warrior's face grow cold and stoic, as it had been all these years.

"My comrades have each other! I do not need anyone's help!" He cringed, which only pleased the metal-clad chaos warrior groan in satisfaction.

"Oh? It looks to me that you need help from your comrades now. You are said to be the most pure and inspiring! Why do they not come and save you?" That struck a chord inside the warrior's heart. Where were they anyway? Did they not know where he was? Surely they must have had some thought that their so-called leader wasn't there with them. Of course there was no real Hierarchy within the group, but he was more of a leader than any of them. "But...I am nothing special. As long as...they have their crystals...you will all fall." He stated, his stoic expression not faultering for even a moment, not even through Garland's uproar of laughter."Oh, but you are...to me that is." He replied, brushing a hand over the warrior's cheek. "You are a very special man in my eyes. You are so pure and innocent when it comes to the dark. Let me see how you fair within it." And with that, his lips captured the warrior's in a heated, forceful kiss.

xxxx

It was almost as if eternity had gone by. Maybe it had. The warrior lay curled up on the ground, with deep hollow eyes - just as Garland had envisioned just hours before. He was shivering and naked, with sweat, blood and a sticky substance drowing his face, torso and legs inparticularly. He was like a broken doll, just how the Warriors of Chaos wanted all this time. And where was Cosmos now? Only watching from the heavens with sorrowful eyes. "Forgive me...my Warrior of Light. But you did not listen to what I had to say..."


End file.
